oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hirai Yumi
Hirai Yumi '(避雷 弓 ''Hirai Yumi) is one of the Cures and tertiary main character of Olympus Pretty Cure. A first-year student of member of Seibara Middle School's kyudo club, Hirai is an audacious, sharp mouthed but reckless girl who looks toward the brighter side of things. Her alter ego is '''Cure Jupiter (キュアジュピター Kyua Jupitā). Appearance Yumi is the shortest of the Cures, almost one head shorter than the other three. She has messy shoulder-length neon pink hair with bangs obscuring her orange eyes, although one eye will be unveiled during serious moments. She can often be seen with a smug grin on her face. She normally wears orange clothing, with some articles appearing worn and tarnished. Her usual outfit consists of orange overalls and a yellow t-shirt, stated to be hand-me-downs from her brother. She also wears yellow converse sneakers. She wears her school uniform in the same loose manner as Miwa, but wears a yellow cardigan in lieu of a blazer, which she ties around her waist in the summertime. Her kyudo uniform is a black gi, gray hakama and gray breastplate. She also wears gray sandals. As Cure Jupiter, her hair becomes spikier, turns a golden yellow and is topped with an orange diadem, and reveals citrus-yellow eyes. She wears a Greco-Roman gladiator inspired outfit with an orange breastplate with a small thunderbolt on top and yellow under tunic with an orange skirt underneath. Her knees and elbows are protected by pads inlaid with topaz stones and wears yellow high-heel boots. The Zodiac Sundial manifests as a belt buckle along the waist. Personality Yumi is a feisty, quick mouthed individual who constantly looks toward the future. She thrives in challenging situations and will stop at nothing to seize victory. She loves to boast about her abilities and self-imposes handicaps to make her success more satisfying, like shooting targets with her bangs covering her eyes. She comes off as crude and insensitive much of the time, which her fellow Cures are quick to call her out on. Surprisingly, she has the best grades of any of the four Cures, ranking in the top ten in exam scores, showing her to be very intelligent despite people's first impressions. She shows a natural talent with the bow and arrow, but is still outmatched by her upperclassmen. Her favorite subjects are Physical Education and Chemistry, but her least favorite is English. Though not mentioned often, she frequents the local arcade when she doesn't have archery practice. In particular she likes playing SNK-like fighting games and bullet hell shoot-em-ups. At one point she invites Hatoko there and unsurprisingly wins at every game, even when she goes easy on her. She later invites Akira's sister, who proves to be a worthy opponent. Her favorite foods are shio ramen, gyoza, and steamed meat buns, which she often buys at a local Chinese eatery. History Childhood Yumi grew up on a dairy farm in Hokkaido with several other relatives. Becoming Cure Jupiter Relationships Hirai Shinya - 'Hirai's feistiness causes no end of stress for him. She often mocks his "unmanly" love of sweets and his failed relationships with girls that see through his smooth-talk. Despite this, she usually turns to her brother when all of her optimism fails her. 'Kaneda Miwa - 'She and Yumi are classmates, and Miwa often turns to her for notes. And she is the only one willing to oblige Miwa. In exchange, Yumi makes Miwa forfeit a sizable portion of her own lunch. Miwa later becomes self-reliant with schoolwork, something Yumi seems to resent, being deprived of free lunches. 'Kaburagi Hatoko - After becoming Pretty Cure, Hatoko struggles to adjust to her partner's audacity, as well as the fact that the two of them have nothing in common outside of being Cures. However, they are willing to hang out with one another whenever they have time. Hebe - 'Hebe admires her partner's valor despite her misgivings toward 'Hirai Taiyo -''' Cure Jupiter '''"Pretty Cure Zodiaction! Guided by Zeus, the star of optimism! Cure Jupiter!" プリキュア・ゾディアクション！ゼウスに導かれ、楽観の星！キュアジュピター！ Cure Jupiter (キュアジュピター Kyua Jupitā) is Yumi's Pretty Cure alter ego, powered by the Topaz Horoscorb. Like other Pretty Cures, she possesses enhanced strength, speed, and healing factor, but unlike her fellow Cures, she does not favor one attribute over the other. She is however, the only Cure to fight with a weapon, specializing in long-range combat with an ordinary bow. Unlike other Pretty Cure duos, she does not need to be with her partner Hatoko to transform. Cure Jupiter represents the star sign of Sagittarius, and her element is fire. Her primary finishing attack is Topaz Blitz, and she is also able to perform Olympic Ausbruch with Cure Mercury. Etymology Hirai ''(避雷): The kanji ''Hi (避) can be rendered as "shelter" or "hiding", while Rai (雷) is rendered as lightning. With her brother's name being a corruption of "lightning rod" Hirai ''can possibly be taken as "protection from lightning". Lightning also illudes to Jupiter, Roman god of thunder. ''Yumi ''(弓): Means "bow", obviously referring to her proficiency in kyudo. It also alludes to the star sign Sagittarius, the archer. ''Cure Jupiter: Derived from the homonymous planet named after the Roman god of thunder, who is counterpart to the Greek god Zeus. Trivia Yumi is best compared to Hino Akane, due to both of them being feisty, witty tomboyish fire-elemental Cures who are relative newcomers to their respective hometowns. Yumi is the first Cure to have blinding bangs. Category:Olympus Pretty Cure Category:Cures